


Kau mulai, kau akhiri

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attempted Murder, Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Third Person, Speculation, Spoilers, Suicide Attempt
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Eren ingin membunuh Reiner tetapi Eren juga merasa iba serta putus asa pada Reiner.Ymir tak mengerti.tag dipilih berdasarkan isi fic
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	Kau mulai, kau akhiri

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [lagu dangdut ini](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/755640) by Bang Rhoma. 



Rasa sakit, marah, malu, kecewa, bahagia, gembira yang datang bersamaan bukan hal menyenangkan. Apalagi ditambah dengan ingatan sekaligus mengalami sendiri peristiwa yang memunculkan perasaan-perasaan tadi. Semuanya membuat Ymir mual. Malangnya, Ymir terhubung dengan kesadaran dan perasaan semua anaknya di sepanjang waktu. Bahkan ketika nyawa mereka terpisah dari raga.

Ymir baru saja atau akan atau sudah merasakan rasa benci, amarah, kecewa, putus asa begitu kuat dari seorang anaknya. Anak laki-laki tapi dia tak pernah melahirkan anak yang ini. Ymir mengenalinya sekaligus tidak mengenalnya.

Di padang pasir luas tanpa tepi dengan pohon cahaya di tengahnya ini waktu tidak berjalan maju ataupun mundur. Namun Ymir bisa melihat dan menandai waktu melalui mata anak-anaknya yang lain. Dua ribu tahun jarak yang ia dan anak laki-laki itu butuhkan agar bertemu. Ymir merasa baru saja bertemu sekaligus sudah lama bertemu.

Ymir lalu tahu anak laki-lakinya itu satu dari ratusan anaknya yang dapat berjalan melintasi waktu. Tapi anak yang ini bisa melihat, mendengar, merasa, mengalami apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Eren, nama anak itu, ingin semuanya berakhir. Eren ingin semua manusia yang bukan keturunannya agar berakhir sehingga mereka tidak lagi membenci, melukai, menyakiti anak-anaknya. Eren berusaha tetapi dia melihat apa yang Eren lihat.

Anak-anaknya yang lain akan membuat Eren gagal. Meskipun Eren melihatnya, Eren memilih tetap terus maju. Di setiap tekad Eren agar terus maju ada ingatan anak laki-lakinya yang lain. Sedikit lebih tinggi daripada Eren dan sedikit lebih besar.

Ymir mengenali anak berambut pirang ini. Anak ini adalah satu dari beberapa anaknya yang menganggap mati adalah pembebasan, menginginkan mati, mencoba mati. Beberapa dari mereka justru berumur panjang. Anehnya, Ymir tak bisa melihat akhir dari anaknya yang ini.

Ymir memandang melalui Eren sembilan belas tahun dan Eren lima belas tahun. Si pirang rupanya. Reiner, anaknya yang pirang ini, yang memunculkan perasaan kecewa, amarah, benci begitu hebat di diri Eren. Eren ingin membunuh Reiner tetapi Eren juga merasa iba serta putus asa pada Reiner.

Ymir tak mengerti.

Ymir lalu melihat melalui Reiner dan Ymir menemukan ada ingatan kuat tentang Eren di sana. Rasa ingin mati terpilin erat dengan ingatan akan Eren. _Tidak ada pilihan selain terus maju,_ kata Reiner pada Eren. Pada tubuh letih itu rasa ingin diadili dan dihukum juga turut hadir bersama keinginan berkali-kali menukar nyawa dengan orang-orang yang mati. Mati karena kesalahannya.

Anak yang jauh dari Ymir itu ingin lepas dari rasa bersalah. Sedangkan anak yang bersamanya kini ingin lepas dari rasa takut dan sakit.

"Apa kubunuh saja?" tanyanya pada Eren yang duduk menatap Reiner yang bersujud di lantai.

"Tidak perlu," jawab Eren sambil memperlihatkan rencana lain.

Beberapa saat lalu atau mungkin sebentar lagi keturunannya yang memimpin Marley akan berpidato di podium, di hadapan ribuan orang asing. Pemimpin Marley akan mengatakan kejujuran yang selama ini ditutupi putra Fritz, darah dagingnya yang lain. Eren mendengarkan lekat-lekat meskipun perhatiannya terbagi.

Helos dari Marley. Pahlawan Marley.

Ymir mengalami ingatan Reiner saat masih bocah, bergantian dengan ingatan Eren saat memimpin jutaan Titan Kolosal. Ymir kembali tak mengerti.

"Kau ingin dia jadi Helos?"

Eren melihat Reiner terbaring di tanah bersama seorang _shifter_ lain kemudian berkata, "Dia sudah menjadi Helos."

Eren memperlihatkan pada Ymir ingatan masa depan sekaligus masa lalu. Cerita Eren diawali dan diakhiri oleh Reiner. Tanpa Reiner cerita tidak bisa berawal dan tanpa Reiner cerita Eren tidak bisa berakhir.

Ymir kemudian mengerti.

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah baca~ Versi _waras_ nya bakal diunggah tanggal 15 Februari pas Internasional Fanworks Day.
> 
> Akhir kata: REINER HELOS!


End file.
